


Betrayed

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [19]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander and Thomas are engaged, F/M, Fluff, John manipulates her, M/M, Maria and Alexander become friends, Mentions Of Infidelity, but Maria was innocent, mentions of cheating, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “You know, there was a time that I would have died for you.““I’m sorry, I’ll be better, I swear-”“No. I’m love Thomas. He would hang the stars for me and I wouldn’t hesitate to give my life for him.”
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Jamilton Month [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> This was so happy!
> 
> Well, ish.

“Thomas, I’m going out with Laf and Herc, I’ll be back by 10,” Alexander calls.

“Got it! I’ll go grocery shopping cause some heathen drank all the damn milk!” Thomas yells back.

“Love you too!” Alexander yells.

He feels a smile form on his face at the grumbled response ‘I love you’.

It had been 4 years since they started dating and they were now engaged.

Thomas proposed on their Christmas trip to Aruba.

Rich people.

So fucking dramatic.

Their wedding was in 2 months and Alexander couldn’t be happier.

It had taken a while for them to get together.

Alexander had first been in a relationship with John and had hated Thomas.

But Thomas was the one that stood up to John when he started cheating on Alexander with some Maria Reynolds girl.

Maria hadn’t known Alexander was dating John and said John had told her they had broken up.

Alexander and Maria became quick friends and now Maria and Eliza were adopting their second child.

Thomas had slowly integrated himself into Alexander’s life after the whole debacle and they both started falling.

It took them a year to start dating because of Alexander’s fear of being cheated on but Thomas assured him he wouldn’t and made sure not to pressure him.

Now, Alexander was going to finally meet up with John again after 4 years with Lafayette and Hercules.

“Laf! Herc!” Alexander shrieks, rushing to hug the two tall men.

“Mon petite lion!” Lafayette exclaims, hugging Alexander tightly.

“Nice to see you, Alex,” Hercules grins, smothering the shorter man in a hug.

“Right back at you,” Alexander says.

“John’s inside,” Lafayette says. “Are you sure you want to meet him?”

Alexander nods. “Yeah, I’m sure. I want to go alone.”

“Anything happens, yell our name, got it?” Hercules says.

Alexander gives him a thumbs up. “Got it.”

“You’re such a dork,” Hercules teases, shoving him inside.

“He’ll be ok,” Lafayette says to Hercules.

Hercules clenches his fists. “He better be.”

***

“John, it’s been a while,” Alexander notes, sitting across from the man at the bar.

John nods carefully. “How have you been?”

“Good. You?” Alexander asks.

“Fine. How’s Thomas?” John says, practically spitting out the word.

Alexander’s eyes narrow. “He is fine, thank you. He had been nothing but a gentleman, kind and faithful. You wouldn’t know anything about that, John, now would you?”

John flinches slightly. “I said I was sorry.”

Alexander laughs humorlessly. “As if that’s enough.”

John clasps his hands together. “I hear you’re getting married.”

Alexander nods stiffly. “2 months. France, we’re thinking.”

John reaches across the table to try and grab Alexander’s hand but Alexander pulls away.

“I came here because I wanted another chance,” John says.

Alexander’s eyebrows rise to the ceiling. “John, you know me and Thomas are getting married, why-”

“Because I loved you first, goddamn it! I need one last chance, I swear, I won’t hurt you,” John pleads.

Alexander tries to say something but is cut off when his lips are on his.

In the background, he can hear Lafayette, Hercules, and Thomas gasp.

When did Thomas get here?

Alexander pushes John away. “Stop. Just stop. You were the reason this ended and I’m glad it did. You and I never fit as well as me and Thomas do. Thomas would literally hang the stars for me and carry the goddamn world on his back if I asked. I love him and he loves me. I’m sorry, John.”

Alexander runs back to his friends.

Thomas opens his arms and Alexander crashes into them.

They leave silently, John heartbroken in the back.

***

“I didn’t kiss him, promise-” Alexander starts.

He is cut off when Thomas laughs.

“I know, darling. You wouldn’t do that to me,” Thomas says.

Alexander smiles and kisses Thomas’s cheek.

“How did you know where we were?” Alexander asks.

Thomas points to Lafayette and Hercules. “They called me.”

Alexander nods with understanding.

“We are proud of you, mon petite lion!” Lafayette cheers.

Hercules grins. “Nice job, Alex.”

Alexander smiles. “Thanks.”

Thomas hums. “I have some Chinese take out with all of our names on it.”

Alexander nods seriously. “We need resurrection food.”

“Indeed,” Hercules agrees.

“Oui,” Lafayette says.

“Shall we go home, doll?” Thomas says, looking down to see Alexander next to him.

Alexander smiles.

“Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
